


morning birds

by takethebreadsticksandRUN



Series: neapolitan dreams [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, early morning fluff scene, i needed this emotionally, jon is a workaholic, super short but i don't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethebreadsticksandRUN/pseuds/takethebreadsticksandRUN
Summary: Jon is awake too early one morning.THIS IS ALSO A GIFT FOR MY FANTASTIC BETA READERSHE IS INCREDIBLE AND AWESOMELITERALLY THE BESTso y'all know there are tons of people behind the scenes of movies n'stuffmy 'editor' deserves recognition, so i wrote this for hergotta love those early morning fluff scenes my friend!A MESSAGEi know i could just text you this but it is cooler doing it on ao3like look! people of ao3! here is my friend and she is amazing you all should know that!!thanks for always helping me out and tolerating my endless ramblings and stream of random messages/fics. you are appreciated!!!!
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: neapolitan dreams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811749
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	morning birds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PigeonsInATree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigeonsInATree/gifts).



> wow my second drabble in one day  
> i should probably make this a chapter thing but i am going to do a series instead! none of this is chronological, just short stories with tma pairings.  
> hope y'all enjoy!  
> xxx

There is something magical about being awake before most people are. Being one of the first to see the new day, watching the sunlight creep slowly into a room, breathing in the fresh dawn. Mornings were special, a time between you and the sun and lightening sky.

Jon sat on the floor of the small living room in his flat, back against the sofa. At his feet were spread numerous sheets of news articles, printed web pages, and statements. Abandoned at his side was an empty mug, coffee ringing the bottom. He stretched, enjoying the comforting, pre-dawn stillness. “Statement of Jeremiah Kablansky, regarding a termite colony found in his Clapham home. Statement begins…”

The tape recorder balanced on his knees listened, waiting patiently for a tale of woe and fear. Something about the whole situation felt off. Should Jon be disgusted by the horrors described? Should he feel pity, for the man whose life was ruined? Instead, he felt calm, peaceful, almost, in his quiet quest for knowledge.

“Statement ends.”

The tape recorder thunked as he shifted it to the ground, standing up. As he stretched before the window, the first rays of light coloring the sky, he heard something from the bedroom.

“Jon? Where are you?” The sleepy whisper carried in the stillness. Jon smiled softly, instinctively.

His socked feet padded against the hall outside the room, the only sign of movement in the flat. “I’m right here.” Martin sighed, eyes closed, as he took a seat on the edge of the bed.

“Woke up, n’ you were gone.” His words were punctuated by a yawn that shook the bed. Gently, Jon rubbed his back in slow circles.

“Sorry to worry you, love.” Martin smiled at this, a small comma curling on his lips.

Eyes still closed, he tugged the blanket up, over his shoulder. “S’fine. What’re you doing up, anyway?”

Jon paused, considering for a moment. “I was, er, reading something.” Martin cracked an eye open.

“You,” he said, “ _were working,_ Mr. Sims.” The accusation was not unkind.

“Fine, I was, I just…” He shrugged, the motion blurred in the dim lighting. “Couldn’t sleep.”

“Couldn’t, or didn’t want to?”

Jon didn’t meet his eyes, continuing to rub his back.

Martin scooted back, making room for him in the small bed. Opening his arms, he said, “Come back to bed, it’s too early to be awake.”

“It’s only five.”

“Exactly.” He patted the space next to him. “I’ll be so lonely without you.”

Jon raised an eyebrow. “Are you trying to seduce me into a normal sleep schedule?”

“Is it working?” He smiled innocently.

“Maybe,” he climbed into bed, “We’ll see about that.”

Martin tucked him into his arms, the steady rising and falling of his breath lulling Jon to sleep.

The morning can wait.


End file.
